A las dos y media
by Zullly
Summary: Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿esto siempre es cierto? one-shot


A las dos y media.

Tiritaba del frio. Pasar dos horas y media debajo de una tormenta no era lo más cómodo del mundo, y menos estando apunto de querer cortarme las venas con una rebanada de lechuga, para ser dramáticos.

Gris, vacía, sin sentido, negra, triste, tonta, oscura, había muchos más sinónimos de mi vida. Pero ninguna la podía de limitar.

El miedo y de la desesperanza me envolvía, ¿acaso es que todo siempre había sido así de gris?, ¿o acaso era que no lo quería aceptar?, o este era mi verdadero destino, no ese feliz llena de alegría y jubilo. Si no esté lleno de amargura y desesperación.

Moví el rostro en dirección contrario de la luz parpadeante que tan molesta era, ¿Los más insignificantes detalles de la vida, estaban en mi contra? ¿No se podía simple y sencillamente fundir de una buena vez?

No importaba, no me sentiría peor, no era eso posible.

El autobús aminoro la marcha, y una corriente de el frio aire de invierno se coló en el interior.

Unos lentos pasos, me alertaron un nuevo y mi único acompañante, claro más el insípido y malhumorado conductor. El conductor, era la última corrida, era de suponer que el tenia a un hogar, una familia con la cual llegar, que le recibirían con los brazos abiertos y sonrientes por su regreso, los niños- si es que tenia- correrían a sentarse a su regazo y les contaría detalles curiosos, de cómo una viejecita olvido su bolso, o de cómo la niña de dos coletas y vestido rosa se cayó en los escalones, mientras su esposa pondría la cena y…

No era mi asunto si el chofer tenia familia o si no, si era soltero casado o viudo.

Al menos era un buen detalle, sacarme esa imagen de mi mente.

-puedo sentarme- recito la más atrayente y melodiosa voz que haya escuchado, o al menos imaginado.

No conteste era obvio, y un poco raro- todas las hileras de asientos estaban desocupadas, pero- no le di importancia.

Al no ver mi negativa se sentó.

Volví a tratar de esconderme de la indecisa luz, poniendo la cara por debajo de mis brazos cruzados.

La imágenes me golpearon tan fuerte que no tuve oportunidad de prepararme, la silueta de Jacob besando desaforadamente a la que fue mi mejores amigas- leah- recostándola lentamente en el capote del coche, subiendo con fiereza la blusa de ella, estrujándola más a él, hasta hacerla jadear, y mientras que ella acariciaba su musculo pecho desnudo, besaba cada parte de su morena anatomía, desde la cara pasando por su cuello y succionándolo, siguiendo así, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, hasta que llego a la línea de sus pantalones…

Solté el aire de golpee, no me había dado cuenta desde cuando había dejado de respirar pero no importaba.

-¿está bien?- pregunto mi único acompañante.

-s… si- puede escupir, seguía sin recuperar mi respiración.

-¿segura?- cuestiono, creo que era lo suficiente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que mentía, ¿pero y qué? ¿Solo era una desconocida, una desconocida que estaba sola a las dos de la mañana, y mojada de pies a cabeza, ah y mas pálida que un muerto, quien podría estar bien esas condiciones?

Di una falsa sonrisa y volvía a esconderme.

-está bien, pero sabias que eres muy mala para mentir- me pico, ¿que creía que le contaría mi desastrosa vida amorosa a un desconocido?, ¿y más increíble que eso, lo haría?

-¿que quieres saber?- le escupí con rabia, si quería saber que se aguantara si echaba a llorar como magdalena.

-no, yo nada- ¿Qué? ¿Quería entonces? Ahh, ya se, se dio cuenta de lo chiflada que estoy y se arrepintió.- no, nada que no me quieras contar-

No hable.

Pasados unos minutos continuo,

-¿a dónde te diriges?- hummm… ¿a dónde podría ser? ¿Ya se iría a un parque, o una convención?- antes de contestarle una majadería una voz en mi cabeza me indico- eso bella se llama cortesía-

Sonreí por mi tontera.

-a mi casa- susurre

-ahh, y porque tan tarde, no es muy normal, que las chicas de hoy en día lleguen tan tarde a su casa y mas en un pueblo tan pequeño como este-

-acaso tiene algo de malo…-

-no, no- me interrumpió- a lo que me refiero es que es un poco peligroso-

-jajá- de verdad que era cómico

-¿que, de que te ríes?

-es que…- mire por debajo de la banca delantera a mis pies- ¿que peligros me puede ofrecer forks?

-hummm…- se toco divertidamente la barbilla-no lo sé, ¿que un oso baje de la montaña y te coma? ¿O que te pierdas? ¿O que te asalten?

-todo eso tiene una solución- dije metiendo mano en mi bolso y sacando una espray naranja.

-gas pimienta- murmuro

Asentí

-pero aun así te puedes perder- dijo seguro de sí mismo

-no, no lo creo eh vivido aquí toda mi vida- eh crecido aquí, aquí conocí a mis mejores amigos a Jacob y leah…

Otra punzada me atravesó.

Él lo noto. Pero cambio de tema.

-¿y en donde estudias?, nunca te eh visto-

-jajá, ¿será porque estamos en naciones de invierno?

-auch. Me cachaste.- rio, yo le seguí.

Era muy fácil hablar con él, aunque lo acabase de conocer, era cortes y muy educado, sabia cuando y como hablar.

-¿entonces me dirás como llegaste aquí?

-o si llegue- bromearía un poco mas- hummm….- agache la mirada jugando.

-no, no si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas.- su voz era de verdadero pavor.

-es que yo- comenzó- llegue caminado.- hubiese pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por tener una cámara.

-jajá, que graciosa eres…-

-oh, bella Swan-

-si, bella Swan la reina de las bromas- no pude evitar reírme.

-si pero no eres nada comparada conmigo- dijo señalando e hinchando su pecho.

-¿o si gran…?

-Edward cullen.

-o si gran amo y señor de las bromas cullen.

-más respeto por favor señorita.

-¿porque habría de dárselo?

Solo se carcajeo.

20 y tantos minutos más llenos de bromas y muchas estupideces, hicieron que olvidara todo lo ocurrido con Jacob, no valía la pena llorar, por alguien que no se lo merece.

-este…- se veía inquieto y un tanto nervioso.

-¿si?

-¿te gustaría tomar un café, ya sabes por lo del frio…?-callo de pronto

Sonreí.

……………………………….

Ok, esta chafa, y ni siquiera lo revise, asi que es muy probable que hable como teca pero en fin.

lo se peor no tenia nada que hacer, no tengo vida¡¡¡¡

Bueno si tenia algo que hacer, mi tarea y si que es mucha, mate, ingles, historia, español.

Hummm…. Creo que me callo.


End file.
